


this night and forever

by janaeandniall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy and Clarke have a talk though, Everyone is pretty excited and feeling bittersweet, F/M, First Kiss, SO FLUFFY, Takes place after 5x13, They get to the new planet, What I WANT to see in Season 6, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaeandniall/pseuds/janaeandniall
Summary: After discovering Monty and Harper dedicated their lives to finding a new home for their family, Bellamy and Clarke wake everyone up from Cryo to head down to the new planet. The first day and night is long as everyone feels excited and relieved, but there is also a sense of sadness in the air.For Bellamy and Clarke, the first day feels even longer.Bellamy and Echo break up, and Bellamy and Clarke have a long talk, discussing everything that's happened in the last 6 (plus technically 125) years.





	this night and forever

Bellamy and Clarke first woke up their closest friends, the ones who deserved to know separately from a group of 400 strangers. Raven, Murphy, Emori, Echo, hell, even Miller and Octavia. Shaw too. They had looked at Jordan, confused as to who he was, but Clarke could tell some of them knew by the expressions on their faces. They led them to the bridge, where the panel was still open, letting in the beautiful pinkish red glow of light into the room from the new planet they'd be living on. Everyone ran up to the window, talking excitedly, asking questions. Clarke gently prodded them to join her at the screen and they eventually did.

They played Monty and Harper's videos for them. It was even harder for Bellamy and Clarke to watch the second time around since they knew what was to come. They knew Monty and Harper's sacrifice for all of them. A sacrifice for only a handful of friends and family, and then for nearly 400 strangers. Clarke would never know anybody as selfless as Monty and Harper.

While the videos played, everyone reacted as expected, and by the end, everyone was crying together. They got the answers to all their questions. Echo and Bellamy stood together and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shirt, maybe one of the only times she's ever cried in front of him. Murphy and Emori held onto each other, their love for one another too strong to keep them apart for any longer. Murphy gazed over at Jordan, realizing how much he really looked like Monty and Harper. His heart ached as tears trailed down his face. Murphy always considered the guys from the 100 his best friends. His brothers, even, and now he'd lost so many. Finn, Jasper, now Monty. When he first landed on Earth, he never imagined caring for anyone so much. But here he stood, feeling like he cared too much.

Raven and Shaw stood next to the screen. Raven raised her hand slowly, her fingers touching Monty's face on the screen. Someone she spent so much time with. Someone she bounced ideas back and forth with, constantly, always trying to figure out the best solution. On the ring they spent a lot of time together, teaching each other the mechanics of engineering and farming. Shaw held Raven close. He knew how important these people were to her, and he'd do everything he could to support her and make her happy. 

Miller stood next to Octavia. He remained mostly quiet, but tears still fell down his face. He couldn't believe Monty would want to save all of them, even himself. Someone who had been so... blind to a leader like Blodreina. He felt guilty that he was a reason why Earth was gone.

And Octavia...

She walked up to the window slowly. All of Blodreina's dark makeup and blood was washed off her. She almost felt like herself after she showered before going to sleep in Cryo 125 years ago. But she knew she was still so far from herself. And now Monty and Harper...

"This is all my fault," she whispered so quietly nobody heard her. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at the new planet through the glass.

Clarke walked up beside her, being the only one who heard her.

"I did this," Octavia said quietly, still looking out. "I destroyed our home. I... killed Monty and Harper."

"You didn't," Clarke told her. Octavia looked at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. Clarke turned to face her. "You messed up, yeah. Big time. But you didn't send those missiles to Earth. That was McCreary. We were so close to winning, Octavia, and he did it all in the blink of an eye. I had a bloody gun pointed at his head and I didn't stop him when I could've." Clarke paused. "You did go to war when you didn't have to, but no, you didn't destroy our home. Not even close."

"If I didn't go to war, if I hadn't set Monty's fucking farm on fire, we could've... we could've survived, they would've lived... none of this would've happened."

Clarke opened her mouth and then stopped. She clenched her jaw and placed a hand on Octavia's shoulder, who looked confused at the contact since she figured everyone still hated her.

"They could've joined us in Cryo," Clarke told her. "We could've all still been sleeping right now, for another hundred years, waiting for the Earth to return back to normal. And they could have been there along with us. But they didn't. That's not what they wanted. Instead, they lived out their lives and raised a child, their child, all while still trying to help us. They were happy. They were really happy." Clarke started to get choked up, tears filling her eyes again. "And for us to honor them, we need to be happy too."

Octavia was still crying, and looked down. She would feel guilty for it, no matter what Clarke said.

Clarke looked at her and suddenly pulled her into a hug. Octavia was surprised by the hug and it made her cry even harder. She wrapped her arms around her friend, hugging her back. Clarke held her and looked over Octavia's shoulder. She met Bellamy's eyes. He was watching them, watching Clarke do something he couldn't do yet. But his heart was warm as he watched his sister and his best friend hug each other.

Clarke eventually looked away as Echo started talking to Bellamy. Bellamy watched Clarke and Octavia for a few extra seconds before turning to talk to Echo.

 

After awhile, Clarke went back to the pods to wake up the rest of them. Madi, her mother, Jackson, Indra, Diyoza... and the 400 others.

The delinquents explained to everyone what happened. How many years had passed, Eligius 3's mission, the planet, Monty, Harper, Jordan. Most of these people were more excited than the delinquents, since most of them didn't personally know Monty and Harper like they had. 

They discussed what would happen next. And what would happen next was they were going to go to the ground.

Raven, Shaw, and Emori were in charge of bringing the spaceship down. Abby and Jackson would tend to the wounded-- they were going to stay onboard as others would venture out into the new world since they had all the tech they needed in the ship. Clarke and Madi organized groups for when they reached the ground. Most of the others sat around and just waited to reach their new home.

 

When the ship landed on the ground, and everyone was gathered at the door, it was quiet. Clarke stood near the lever with Madi, Bellamy next to them. Their other friends were crowded around, and then the 400 others were behind them.

"Time to do this again," Bellamy said.

Clarke looked at him and then Madi. Madi gave her a reassuring, small smile and Clarke returned it. She pulled the lever, opening the door and letting the ramp fall down. It brought back so many memories of the first time, when it was just the 100. Her heart squeezed in pain a little.

Jordan's eyes widened next to them. The planet they were now on, the ground before them-- it looked pretty much the exact same as home. The tall trees were familiar, the green grass blew in the wind, the bushes and flowers gave a natural aroma to the atmosphere. 

"O?" Bellamy called, looking to his sister. "You wanna do the honors?"

Octavia looked at her brother and then everyone else. Then she looked at Jordan, who wasn't moving, thinking if he did he'd ruin the moment. His father had told him about Octavia's legendary, 'we're back bitches!' line when they first arrived on Earth.

"No," she said. "Jordan, you should be the first."

Jordan looked at her, shocked, and then at everyone else. They gave him encouraging smiles, as if it were their way of saying it was okay.

And so he walked down the ramp and stepped onto the ground. It felt harder than he imagined grass would feel. But it was warm, and the air was perfect, not too hot, not windy, not smoggy, not artificial. He smiled slowly to himself, looking up at the trees, seemingly endless.

"This. This is what Monty and Harper died for," Bellamy said quietly, to nobody but Clarke. She glanced at him but his eyes were fixated on Jordan. Bellamy was grinning to himself.

Jordan turned to everyone and they all stared back at him. 

"I uh... I don't have a cool one liner," he said sheepishly. Everyone laughed and ran down the ramp, joining him on their new home.

Murphy slapped his hand on Jordan's shoulder, squeezing a bit as he said, "That was plenty cool in our books, buddy."

Clarke stayed near the ramp as she watched everyone explore their new home. They were in the middle of a forest again, but who knew what was out there. She could only imagine it was just as beautiful, if not more, than Earth. She prayed it was. For Monty.

Eventually, she got the groups back together and sent them off to start looking further out. They had some food and water from the ship that wasn't used, so they weren't in a hurry like last time they landed on the ground to find a food and water source. Still, the quicker they learned what was around them, the better they could handle whatever would come their way.

 

The day felt long. Maybe because there were two suns, and it really did make the day longer, but emotionally, it felt long. 

Bellamy was helping Murphy move some firewood they collected into a fire pit they made since it was starting to get dark. There were several tents set up around already. People were excited to, and wanted to, sleep outside on the ground after being frozen in a pod for 125 years. Bellamy couldn't blame them, he really wanted to sleep outside as well.

He kept glancing over at Clarke, who was doing leader things, like usual. She was mostly with Madi, trying to show her the ropes since she was Commander now, of which was Bellamy's fault.

"Bellamy," Murphy sighed, narrowly avoiding hitting Bellamy with a log. "I'd rather you just stopped 'helping' me instead of standing there and getting in the way."

"Sorry," Bellamy said, shaking his head as he grabbed a log. It was too heavy, though, so Murphy grabbed the other and they walked with it together.

"Where's your head, man? I mean, I know, Monty and Harper, but it's not just that. You keep looking at her."

Bellamy looked up at Murphy, who raised his eyebrows, and nodded over to Clarke. Bellamy, again, looked over at the blonde. He quickly looked away before he'd get stuck in thought again.

"Madi told me.." he paused, unsure if he should stay it because then it would become real. "Clarke called me everyday for 6 years."

Murphy stumbled, dropping his end of the log. He cussed. "Jesus. Really? How?"

"I don't know, probably a radio. It obviously never got to us, though," Bellamy said, some disappointment in his voice.

"So, what, now you love her again?" 

Now Bellamy stuttered, his words not quite coming out. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh my god. If only you guys were as smart as Emori and I. Come on, Bellamy, even I've said the words 'I love you'." Murphy said out loud and Bellamy clenched his jaw, waiting. "You loved her before. 6 years passed, and you still loved her. She left you in Polis and you hated her. Now you love her again."

"You're clearly not that smart because I never hated Clarke."

"Ah, so you do love her!"

"I'm with Echo," Bellamy said, trying to convince Murphy. Or was he trying to convince himself?

"But you don't love her like you love Clarke. Your Princess," he half joked.

"Just.. grab the fucking log, Murphy."

Murphy grabbed his end of the log and they continued walking with it. They stayed quiet, tossing it into the fire pit. 

"You know," Murphy said, "you should talk to Echo. I think it's fair for both of you. And then, after that, go say what you've always wanted to say." Murphy looked over at Clarke again. "We know how short life really is." And he walked away, going to get more wood.

Bellamy watched him go and then looked down.

 

People were sat around the fire for dinner. Everyone was talking, happy, but Bellamy couldn't think. He knew Murphy was right, even if maybe Murphy didn't know everything about his complicated relationship with Clarke Griffin.

After Bellamy ate, he approached Echo who was sitting with Raven and Emori. Clarke wasn't around, unsurprisingly. Neither was Octavia. It'd probably take awhile before those bridges could be rebuilt.

"Hey," Bellamy said, walking up to the three. He got Echo's attention. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "I wanna talk to you."

Echo hesitated, looking like she might've already knew what was going to come. She excused herself from the other two girls, and Bellamy took her hand, leading her to an empty tent. He let go of it when they were alone.

"Echo, I--"

"I already know what you're going to say, Bellamy," she cut him off, but she wasn't angry.

He looked at her, feeling sad. "You do?"

She nodded, looking down. "I know you want to end things between us. I knew when we saved you in the gorge. You looked at me, but it wasn't the same. You weren't... happy to see me, even after we just saved you."

"Echo..." he tried again, but nothing more was coming out.

"Bellamy, it's okay," she said quietly, looking up at him. "I don't want to be dating a.. an empty shell. I'm not the one for you and that's okay. Do you know why?" He shook his head a little, staying quiet. She blinked, some tears forming in her eyes as she walked up to him. She placed a hand on his cheek gently. "Because we're family. 6 year long family. I never had a lot of that growing up, and I'm not willing to lose that now, especially not after Monty and Harper." He looked at her as she caressed his face for the last time. "I don't want to lose you, so we'll end now. On good terms. As family."

"As family," he repeated after her.

Echo smiled sadly and removed her hand, turning and leaving before her tears could escape her eyes.

 

Bellamy eventually left the tent too. He looked around for Clarke but couldn't find her. He spotted Madi and walked up to her.

"Hey Madi."

"Hi Bellamy," she said with a smile.

He grinned back. "Where's Clarke?"

"She's in that tent over there." Madi pointed out one of the tents. 

Bellamy thanked her and walked towards the tent. He pushed open the flaps, closing them behind him once inside. Clarke turned to him, looking confused at who was entering. She had a check list, or something, in her hands. When she saw it was him, she blinked in surprise.

"Bellamy," she said his name, and that was it, as she put the paper on the table.

He suddenly realized he hadn't planned what he was going to say. What was he even doing there? Was he going to apologize for putting the flame in Madi's head? Wait for her to apologize for leaving him Polis? Was he going to tell her he and Echo broke up? 

His mind turned into a jumble of thoughts and he said, "We should talk."

She looked at him and wiped her hands on her pants, a little nervously. "Yeah... I guess we should."

"I um, Echo and I broke up," he said awkwardly, not knowing where else to start.

Clarke looked surprised as she raised her eyebrows. Then she frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. It was mutual, so..."

It got quiet. Neither of them moved, neither of them said anything.

"Look, about Polis--"

"I'm sorry about Madi--"

The started talking at the same time and then stopped. They laughed a bit, looking away from each other. They were always so in sync.

"You first," she prompted.

Bellamy looked at her, pausing. "Clarke... I'm so sorry for betraying you. I broke the promise I told you I'd keep, that I would keep Madi safe. I did the one thing you didn't want me to do. And when I came to tell you about Madi and the flame, it hurt me to leave you screaming and crying in that cell. More than you know."

Clarke gazed at him, feeling some of the anger come back. "Then why did you do it, Bellamy?"

He looked at her, confused on how she didn't even realize it. "I did it to save everyone."

"You put Madi in danger."

"She agreed to do it. She knew you would be mad but she did it to save you."

"I don't care what Madi wants to do to save me. That's not how it works between us. I protect her, not the other way around," Clarke protested.

"Okay, then what about me wanting to save you, huh?" Bellamy demanded, starting to get annoyed as he stepped closer to her. "I had no other choice. I did it to save everyone, and everyone includes you. I was just lucky Madi wanted to help you too and did it so voluntarily."

"I left you in Polis because you betrayed our promise," she fired back, also taking a step closer. "I did not want you to put that thing in her head. I didn't care that I was going to die if you didn't do it."

"Well I cared, Clarke!" he shouted unexpectedly, surprising her. "I care. I don't want you to die. And I don't want you to hate me if you're alive, 'cause, fuck, maybe that's even worse." She looked at him, suddenly not looking as angry as she was a second ago. He took a breath, calming down. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I don't regret doing it. I do not want you to die. I don't ever want to go through what I did for 6 years, thinking you were dead. Okay, Clarke? I fucking left you behind. There is nothing worse that you could do to me that is worse than that."

"Bellamy..." she said quietly, sadly. He looked so guilty. "You had no choice. If you guys stayed, you would've died."

They were still several feet apart and she wanted to reach out and hug him, or him hug her. She felt herself starting to break. All the emotion that had been hanging over them the last few weeks (actually 125 years) was taking a toll on her. She wanted to cry all over again, like she had watching Monty's videos.

She was surprised to see he had tears in his eyes.

"It was like I was dead anyways," he confessed, his voice wavering. He swallowed hard, trying not to fall apart. "On the ring I might as well had been dead. I thought you were gone. I cried for you, for several nights, days. I didn't want to go on knowing I just left you like that. And now, knowing you were here, alone, the entire time? And I could have known?"

"I wasn't alone. And there's no way you could've known," she said, taking a few more steps forward to touch his arm gently, trying to reassure him.

"Yes. Your calls, Clarke. I know about them." She took her hand away, looking confused and a little terrified. "Madi told me. Why didn't you?"

"I... I never thought it mattered, it was stupid, it just.."

He grabbed her hands. Hers were shaking so he held them a bit tighter. "It does matter. It changes everything. I could've talked to you, somehow, we could've helped each other, I could've known you were okay..." 

"I-I did it to keep me going," she said quietly, and looked up at him. "I had Madi, but talking to you kept me connected to you. It kept me connected to myself, too. After a few calls, I knew you couldn't hear me but I kept doing it because... I had hope that you were out there, somehow listening."

Bellamy stared down at her, and wiped away some of her tears. She blinked up at him as he held her hands again, not letting go.

"What would you say?" he asked quietly.

She grinned a little, remembering some of the calls. "I'd tell you about the valley. About dyeing my hair that stupid red color. About the animals and the fish. Other times I would just talk to you. I would remember our times together. Other times I would apologize again for things I already apologized for. And other times I'd... talk about us, what we would've been doing if you were there. Sitting around the fire with Madi, fishing together, climbing, telling jokes. Everything. It was like I made up this whole different world in my head with you there."

He looked sad as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear and then traced his fingers down the side of her face gently.

"I did the same," he told her.

"What would our lives had been like up on the ring?" she asked curiously, grinning slightly. She was happy to know she wasn't the only one who imagined the other being there by their side.

Bellamy looked at her, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones as he said very quietly and softly something she was too afraid to include in her own explanation, "We would've been together."

Clarke looked at him, wondering if he was joking or something. But he wasn't. In fact, she'd never seen him look so serious. He stared intensely at her. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"If you were there with me, I would've told you that same day we got up there that I loved you."

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

He kept talking. "In my head, I imagined holding you every night and telling you I loved you. I would've said it five, ten times every night." He paused and his eyes started to water again. He blinked and some trailed down his face. "But to me, you were dead. I would've never been able to say it to you, ever."

"No, I'm here," she said, her own eyes starting to water again. She pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled in his hair. He hugged her back tightly, closing his eyes. "I'm here. I'm not dead."

"I love you," Bellamy said shakily, still holding her tightly. "I've loved you since the beginning. I should've told you so many times, but the world was always so against us."

"The world isn't against us," she said, pulling away from the hug to look at him. Both of them were crying. "We are both alive. We're the ones who are here. And I forgive you, Bellamy Blake. I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you, Clarke Griffin."

"And I love you," she whispered, reaching up to touch his face gently.

He took her hand, holding it. His tears were starting to disappear and he looked happier and relieved by the second.

"I love you," Bellamy said again, because now he didn't ever want to stop saying it.

Her heart fluttered. It was so weird to see Bellamy so affectionate, especially with her, but it felt so right and she was so happy. This was Bellamy who loved her. The harsh, impulsive, sassy, leader Bellamy Blake himself. Her best friend, someone who she clashed with but loved so much.

"I love you," Clarke repeated.

Bellamy's arms were still around her waist so he pulled her closer. He started to lean down but she met him halfway. Their lips met. It was gentle, and their first kiss, and it was perfect. Both of them felt nothing but complete bliss as they held each other, kissing for the first time. His hair was long and easy to grab at the bottom of his neck, his mustache and beard rough against her face, and his arms tight around her body. For him, she was the perfect height, fit against him like a missing puzzle piece, and her lips were soft and warm against his.

When they pulled away from each other, they both wanted to return to one another.

"It's not too late to be together now, right?" Bellamy asked, needing the reassurance.

"It's never too late with you," she told him.

He smiled slowly. "I can't believe we just kissed. Me and you. Who would've thought?"

She smiled too, feeling her cheeks start to get hot. "I know."

Bellamy stared at her and didn't want to let her go, but he pulled away. "I uh, I guess I should let you do what you were doing. We have a lot to do on this new planet."

"No, stay," she called, grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving. "It's been... such a long 125 years. Let's get some rest. Together."

He nodded. He wasn't going to argue. She grabbed the lantern and brought it over to the small bed that was in the tent. He laid down first, then she laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her. Clarke looked at him with a small smile and he looked back at her, smiling gently and maybe even a bit shyly. He kissed her again, because he could now, and she kissed him back.

When they pulled away from each other, she asked quietly, "Do you think we'll be happy here? Like Monty and Harper wanted us to be?"

Bellamy paused and hugged her a little closer. She rested her head against his chest, her hand on his side.

"Yes. This night, tomorrow night, and forever after that," he said back quietly.

Clarke smiled to herself, finally feeling like everything was falling into place and starting to make sense. She felt... happy. And it was all because Bellamy was who she was supposed to be with. Her best friend, her partner, her soulmate.

She reached over and put out the lantern, then returned to her position pressed up against Bellamy. 

In the dark, he whispered, "I love you."

And she whispered back, "I love you too, Bellamy."

They both fell asleep, having one of the best sleep's of their lives, even better than the 125 year long one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. i'm sure if you read this fic then it's because you're still trying to cope with the finale, as i am, while also trying to satisfy your bellarke hearts! the finale was really beautiful. i understand it was dedicated to sending Monty and Harper on their ways, but seeing Bellamy and Clarke together at the end was something we didn't get to see all season. again, i understand, considering they were on opposite sides of the war for most of the second half, but seeing them at the end just made me want to see even more of them together. maybe not necessarily in that finale, since again, it was for Monty and Harper and would've been an inappropriate time for Bellarke to suddenly happen, but i hope we get to see something along the lines of this in season 6. i really want to see them talk things out, for things to just be easy going for everyone for awhile. no drama right away. some sort of peace needs to be established, especially for Monty and Harper's sake. i hope that makes sense. at this point in Bell and Clarke's relationship, they need to sit and talk like adults and discover the love and care they have for one another. so that is what i wrote here. this is only my second fic ever and the first i've written for Bellarke so i apologize for any characterization that doesnt seem to fit. i also apologize for any spelling mistakes as i just wanted to publish right away! love you all, happy reading and see you next season. :)


End file.
